A princes Wish
by byonfu
Summary: It's Bel's birthday and Squalo realizes his feelings towards the prince.


It was the prince's birthday. Just like every other year, no one would attend to it. He always hated this day and did his best to make it just like any other day. He just wanted to be alone though. Even the rest of the Varia could care less that it was the very smiley prince's birthday. He decided to take a walk around a little town where he knew no one and no one knew him. He got into his most casual outfit; a black hoodie with navy blue skinny jeans and high top converse. Instead of a typical shining tiara he just left his head un-accessorized. His blonde hair still covering his silvery blue eyes that were outlined with a very dark black. It made them pop out, he thought. But he didn't want anyone to see, he didn't want to be made fun of for wearing makeup. Even if he is the prince and in his world, he can do whatever the hell he wants. So he gathered his money and walked outside to the little town. Squalo on the other hand had noticed the lonely prince's actions, he was aware that it was the princes birthday and knew this was the loneliest day of Bel's year. So he decided to secretly follow. He quickly put on his boots and jacket and ran out the door. The prince was un-aware that he was being followed.

A few hours later they reached the small town. Everyone pretty much knew everyone there except for the prince and the shark. No one cared to ask who they were though. "What is Belphegor up too now?" Squalo whispered to himself. Belphegor was looking into a window display where he saw a beautiful porcelain doll. It was there every year, so he felt as if he could relate to it. All alone, and only for display. Of course it was a tiny town full of commoners and the doll was 500$. That there was probably someones rent. He himself didn't have any money either, or at least not enough to afford it with him. He took one last glance and walked off. Squalo walked to the window and saw the doll. "What is so special about this doll? It's old and has dust coming from it. To think the shop owner would give it away for cheaper or toss it out." He went into the store and went to the owner who was cleaning shelves. "Vooooooiiii!" He screamed out scaring the old man. The old man jumped and nearly lost balance from his step ladder. "May I help you sir!" He seemed pissed. Could you blame him though? Clearly it wasn't a very popular shop and I doubt most customers came in and started to scream. "What's so special about that doll?" He pointed to the dusty porcelain, and the old man put on his glasses and went to the display. "Hmm…This has been here for far too long now, I can say that much… but it is an antique." The old man was studying it some more. "How much is it?" Squalo asked with anger. "You're interested in this dusty old thing! Hmph! Never thought anyone would. Its 500$ highly doubt you can affor-"Squalo interrupted the man and shoved the money in his face. "Here! Take the money and give it to me!" The man was astonished by this guy's actions, "Is it for a special lady who is interested in old porcelain?" He smirked out the comment and it only made Squalo angrier. "Just give me the damn doll!" He was breathing heavily with infuriation caused by his impatient behavior. The man obeyed and dusted off the doll packing it up carefully. Squalo, not being as careful, took the box with the stores name imprinted on the side. He then left and tried to look for Bel. It was of no use though, Being in that store was about 30 minutes and that gave the prince 30 minutes to walk pretty far or go back home.

Squalo went to another store that sold ribbons and gift wrappings with cards. He decided to get a different box for the doll as well because the old fashioned box just pissed him off to no end. He got a golden box with silver ribbon to match the prince's hair and tiara. He started to walk home but as he was, he was wondering, "Why the hell do I care if the prince got this piece of trash? Did I just waste 500$ on this shit?" He continued to storm off. "Dammit! He better like it!"

He returned home trying to hide from Lussuria who was gardening at the time. He managed to make it inside secretly but could not be secret enough from Fran. He was on the second floor and staring down at him. "Squ- kun. What do you have?" Fran asked in a very apathetic way. Most likely trying to get Squalo in deep shit from Xanxus who banned the Varia to buy anything non-Varia business related. It will distract them from training he thinks.

"VROOOOI! Shut up damn frog!" He barked at Fran. "Hey, squ-kun why are you so worried? You did get something for the Varia right?" and in his head he was thinking 'why does the wrapper look like senpai's head?' "VROOOOOOOOIII! It's none of your business you pathetic piece of shit!" "You're mean Squalo. I'm telling Xanxus." Fran then walked off. Squalo was already at his highest anger point and didn't care what Xanxus would do. He stormed upstairs and went into his room.

Meanwhile in Xanxus' room….Fran knocked on the door without reply went into the room. Xanxus was sitting in his 'throne' so he likes to call it but, It was just a very fancy chair. No one had the balls to tell him that to his face though. Fran went in front of Xanxus and did a fancy spin posing in front of him, still trying to nail down that epic pose for something serious to happen. Xanxus looked at him like 'are you fucking kidding me' and continued to sip some wine while reading a book about combat. "Xanxus-san, Squalo is shopping on impulse and he is very mad." In Xanxus' mind he thought 'when the hell is that kasu never mad?' but then it just clicked and he remembered what Fran said at first of him shopping on impulse. He got infuriated and walked out the door, dragging Fran with him and tossing him aside nearly falling down the stairs. "That was close…" Fran said before fallowing, knowing he was a witness and had to help Xanxus prove his point.

Squalo was sleeping trying to relax himself before he gave the prince his present. Xanxus stormed in his room "KASU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHOPPING ON IMPULSE!" "VROOOOOOOOOOOOII! I WAS SLEEPING, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME IN HERE LIKE THAT!" Fran was thinking of a funny scenario of Xanxus skipping with joy to Squalo's room and knocking on the door and then skipping off knowing he was sleeping. He then snapped into reality hearing them yell at each other.

It went on for another 20 minutes and then finally stopped. Xanxus stormed out of the room and back to his own. Squalo through his head on his pillow still pissed off and couldn't sleep anymore.

*knock knock* Squalo's door slowly opened. His room didn't have any lights on so as the door opened the light started to slowly enter the room. Once it reached onto Squalo's bed that's when he realized someone else is intruding his room. His, what was calmed, face suddenly went angry again. His fist was curled and his muscles were tense. He thought 'I'm going to kill this bastard if they bring up the gift again. No one will be able to recognize him!' a familiar curious voice went through Squalo's ears "Squalo?" Squalo looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the light going away. The door silently shut and he heard silent footsteps walking close to him. The person carefully went onto the bed and laid down next to him. Squalo got even more tense knowing someone from the Varia was in bed with him. The person put his arm around Squalo slowly and hugged him. That made Squalo even madder, he hates hugs. "VROII! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Squalo echoed in the room. "It's Bel, and I just wanted to know if you were alright?" Bel's voice felt very vacant and that made Squalo's stomach feel weird. "I'm fine! Why are you here? AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SOUND LIKE A WHINY PRINCE!"

"I'm not whining though…I just wanted to hang out with you." He hugged tighter onto the shark rested his face on his shoulder. Squalo got up and brushed Bel off of him. He turned on a lamp and looked at Bel. He was still in his casual outfit. He looked away and took the present from under his bed. He gave it to Bel. "Happy birthday, you bloody prince." Bel was confused, No one has ever given him a gift and if anyone were to every do such a thing…well Squalo was not the person to DO such a thing.

Bel reached over to the night stand and turned on the lamp. That made Squalo growl a bit and he forced his head deeper into the pillow. Bel smiled and opened the gift. His eyes nearly sparkled with joy. He gently put the doll aside and gave Squalo a GIANT hug. The shark gave up on trying to argue anymore, and let the prince do whatever the hell he wanted to. "Thank you so much Squ-kun!" His voice sounded different now, it was happy and Squalo's stomach had an even weirder feeling to it. "Good, glad you like it now get the fuck out of my room."

"But i said i wanted to hang out with you"

"No"

"princes wish"

"No!"

"please"

-silence-

Squalo turned facing towards the happy prince. Bel climbed on Squalo's lap and smiled big. Squalo finally realized that the weird feeling in his stomach was love. LOVE! Squalo Hates love but here he is...in love. Squalo was staring at the princes smile. Admiring the beautiful teeth and then admiring just how beautiful Bel was even without his 'prince like prada' Squalo sat up, and Bel adjusted to his lap again. Bel's smile went away and got a curious look on him. Squalo put his arm around Bel's waist, pulling him closer. Bel looked surprised now. Squalo got closer to Bel's face and there lips touched. Bel's heart skipped a beat but went back to normal returning the kiss with the shark. Squalo slowly laid down Bel and continued to make out with him. 'I cant believe i am doing this...but it feels so right, what's gotten into me? Me Superbi Squalo kissing the prince?' Squalo decided to ignore his thoughts and continue kissing him. The door opened and they quickly stopped. Fran was standing there in complete shock. "...I knew there was something weird about you two today..." he closed the door and ran off extremely heartbroken (also in love with Bel). Squalo and Bel continued to look at the door not believing that they were just caught by Fran. Bel looked at Squalo, who was still shocked and pissed off more then ever, "Squ-kun? why did you kiss me" Squalo looked at the prince calm again after hearing his voice. "It was your wish to stay here wasn't it?" Bel nodded, "Happy birthday prince.." Squalo smiled. Bel smiled really big and gave him another kiss.

Fin~


End file.
